The present invention relates, in general, to coverage mapping of a region, and in particular, wireless device coverage mapping of a geographical region.
In the current environment, there are an increasingly large number of devices, such as mobile devices, in use. This includes wi-fi enabled laptops, smart phones, and conventional cell phones for voice communication or digital paging. Modern data centers, for example, show an increase in the use of these devices. It is important for key data center staff to have access to wireless tools in order to manage servers, contact key administrative staff, declare emergency conditions, etc. Traditionally, device coverage is accomplished through the placement of mobile hot spots in key locations. The devices rely on the effective broadcast radius of the hot spot to offer coverage.
Transmissions may be affected by multiple factors. Hot spot transmission may be blocked by unexpected features of different building, for example data center buildings or older structures that have been repurposed. Wireless transmission may also affected by local topography. For example, it is possible to have two cellular towers within three miles of each other, and have areas with no cellular coverage, such a few city blocks wide, in the space between them. These effects can have a very disruptive effect on communications.